Oreo
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Jennifer learns that Ronon has never had an Oreo before and feels the need to change that fact. Ronon/Keller friendship fluff!


**Jennifer finds out Ronon has never had an Oreo before. Ronon/Keller friendship fluff! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**Spoilers: None that I see...**

**Pairings: Ronon/Keller friendship**

Ronon Dex walked the halls to Jennifer Keller's room. It was team movie night but tonight, the rest of the team had other things to do. It was just him and the Doc. He came to her door and knocked.

Her hair was in a neat ponytail, and she was in a thin light blue tank top with a pair of very short shorts on. He usually wasn't one for warm weather, but if it meant Jennifer dressed like that, he was all for it.

"Hey," Ronon said, entering her room.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sheppard is stuck off world with Teyla, and McKay is apparently to busy for movie night. Something about being on the verge of a scientific discovery..." he watched her face carefully for any trace of disappointment that it was just him. He found none.

'So, it's just you and me?" she asked.

"It appears so."

She paused. Then with a smile said, "Cool. More popcorn for me."

Ronon gave a slight grin, "So, what are we watching tonight?"

Jennifer pulled out a small DVD case and smiled, "It seems as though tonight we will be watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

Ronon replied with a blank stare, "What's it about?"

Jennifer flipped over the DVD case and began to read, "When he was rejected as a child, the Grinch takes revenge to steal Christmas from Whoville with the help of his dog Max. However, a young Who girl knows that he was misunderstood and was off to him to make him welcomed again and have him a kind heart."

Ronon smirked, "Sound exciting."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who picked it. Sheppard did. Something about getting into the Christmas spirit."

"I thought Christmas was in December."

"Oh, it is," Jennifer said.

"It's July."

"I generally make it a rule not to question Sheppard's logic."

"Right then. Well, shall we get started?" he asked, motioning to the couch.

"Yes we shall," she said with a smile. She was just about to sit down when she remembered something. "Hey, could you bring me that bag?" she asked Ronon, pointing to a brown bag on the table.

"Sure." He brought her over the bag and she pulled a dark blue package out of it, "What's an Oreo?"

Jennifer looked back at him with disbelief. "You've never had an Oreo?"

He shrugged, "Nope."

"Oh my God that's crazy. Although, I guess it makes sense. After all it's America's favorite cookie, not Sateda's"

He had no reply to that.

She smiled and got up from the couch and pulled him up as well. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

"If you're going to have your first Oreo ever, you're going to eat it correctly. With a glass of milk." she said, heading toward her mini-fridge. "Grab two cups."

Ronon grabbed the cups and set them down on the table next to the package of Oreo's. He sat down and was soon joined by Jennifer who poured them each a glass of milk and sat down next to him.

She pulled out two Oreos and gave one to the Satedan and one to herself. She dropped her Oreo in the milk.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"They're much better when they are drenched with milk," she said.

So, he too dropped his Oreo in his milk then watched her reach into the dark blue package for another Oreo. Instead of dropping this one in the milk, she twisted it open so that the two chocolate cookies split and the white frosting was only on one side. She then lifted up the side with the frosting close to her mouth. Her tongue darted out as she licked up all the white goodness. Ronon felt his blood rush downward.

"Gotta love the frosting," she said.

"Uh-huh," he replied, slightly distracted.

"You should take you Oreo out of your milk before it becomes to soggy." she said, taking hers out and eating it.

Ronon stuck his hand in the glass and reached for his Oreo. He picked it up and tasted it, "This is really good," he said, reaching for another.

"Isn't it?" Jen replied, smiling.

"I've been on Atlantis for quite some time now and feel slightly betrayed that no one has given me one of these before," he said with a slight grin.

Jennifer laughed and stood up, "Come on, let's go have our movie night."

Ronon got up and walked over to the couch. In his hands, he had the package of Oreo's.

**Good God. I don't even know where this one came from. One second I was eating an Oreo then BAM! I found myself on the computer writing fanfiction. Crazy how stuff like this happens, isn't it? You know the drill by now, press that glorious little button and review. Thanks!! (okay, who ****_really_ wants an Oreo right now? I know I do...)**


End file.
